Monster
by JoMo5666
Summary: About Klaus just sitting and thinking about someone. I think you know who. One shot so far. Idk if i want to make it into a story.


Horrific, horrendous, terrifying, blood-thirsty, dark, evil, devilish, fiendish, ferocious, cold blooded, inhuman, undead, wicked, violent, feared, frightful, powerful, dangerous, sick, psychopath, satanic, vicious, mad man, killer, murderer, sociopath. Vampire. Werewolf. Hybrid.

That's what I was. A hybrid.

I was called every name in the book. Every evil name they could think of. I didn't care of course; the more people talked about me, the more they feared and that's what I needed.

But now I have no one. Everyone has left and now I'm all alone. Finn, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah are gone all because of our mother. The women who should love and care for us because we are her children wants us dead more anything in the world. But we don't have a mother, not really. Only Esther.

Finn, the one I called brother, fought along–side our mother to kill us but ended up dead because of the Salvatore brothers. Elijah is out looking for a way to kill Esther. Kol had fled as soon as it looked bad and then Rebekah is who knows where.

I wanted a family; they just didn't want me.

I was sitting in the foyer listening to the fire crack and watching the burning of the parchment that I had thrown in there. I could still see the drawing of the blonde baby vampire that had taken my fancy. I had my sketch book in my lap with the drawings of my angle that I liked. But there weren't many. I never could get her just right; her smile wasn't big enough; her curls weren't as beautiful as her flowing hair. I kept telling myself the reason why I was burning the pictures was because they weren't satisfactory and not the fact that her rejection was really hurting me. I tried to drown my sorrows in my bourbon. But it takes more than a few drinks to get a vampire drunk so I was only feeling a little buzz in the back of my head from the six drinks I had had.

_Do you want ends, Niklaus?_

Mikael's words still haunt me to this day.

_So you can live forever with no one at you side._

Those words that burned me to my core.

_Nobody cares about you anymore, boy._

He was right, of course. I didn't have anyone.

_Who do you have other than those who's loyalty you've force?_

I had forced everyone around me.

_No one._

I kept looking at the fire, watching the parchment burn in beautiful red and blue flames.

_Beautiful, blond…God damn it!_

I need to stop thinking about that pathetic girl. A really simple way of ending this would be her death; killing her would be an easy job, I am already invited into her house. I just need to sneak into her house at night and put a stake through her heart. Yes, that will do.

My thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening.

"Hello? Where the bloody hell is everyone?"

_Rebekah? _

She walked into the foyer.

"I thought you'd left. Finn's dead. Kol's fled. Elijah is out looking for mother. And we all know where mother is." I said not looking at her, just the fire.

"You're the only family I have Nik. Like you said, everyone is gone. Where am I supposed to go, the Salvatore?" She said taking the seat next to me.

"Well aren't we a pair?" I said.

She looked down and saw the sketch book and face got dark.

"Why are you still drawing this girl Nik? What does she mean to you?" She questioned.

"She means nothing. She is just a distraction." I said trying to convince her and myself, for that matter.

"Then why chase her. Just compel her and be done with it." She said.

"She's on vervain, she cannot be compelled." I said, trying to make her drop it.

"Then force her. If she really means nothing to you then force her. You're much stronger than her. It would be easy." She said.

"Leave it Rebekah." Now I didn't care if I wasn't subtle.

"No Nik, I know that she means something to you." She spat.

"LEAVE IT!" I yelled. I was sick of her talking. Mostly because I knew she was right. This little girl had taken my fancy and I didn't know what to do about it.

"Get this though your head. She means nothing to me." I said still trying to convince myself.

"Prove it. If she really means nothing to you then I can march right over to her house and rip out her heart because you know I would _love_ to." She said.

I flinched a little.

"Go ahead." I said. She raised an eye brow, "As a matter of fact, I'll do it myself." I said getting up to the door.

"Fine. Bring her here and kill her. I want proof." She said and I counted walking to the door.

I don't know how I'm going to do this. My mind is telling me to kill her, that she will just get in the way, that she is a weakness. But my heart wants to keep her. To find things about her that no one knows. To let her love me; if she could ever love a monster.

I open the door to leave and was stopped by the figure in front of me. Of course the world was so cruel; it was Caroline. I stood there dumbfounded.

"Hi." She said in a small voice that made my heart melt.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked.

I nodded and I walked outside with her. Whatever I had said two minutes ago was long out the door. I know right now I just want to be here, with my angle.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Well I know this is not my normal story….. but I love TVD. Idk if im going to add more to this but for right now it's going to be a one shot. **


End file.
